


Daddy Iero

by AshleighAvenger



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frnk - Fandom, frnkiero - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kitten, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighAvenger/pseuds/AshleighAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been away on tour for a month and he shows you how much he missed you. Lingerie, Cat Ears, Daddy!Kink. There's some cuddling at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Iero

You and Frank have been dating for months, and you were both head over heels in love with each other. He's been away on tour for a month and tonight was his first night home since he first left. 

You put on your pink lace bra and undies and black fluffy ears, Frank's favorite. You and Frank definitely had an... interesting relationship, to say the least. 

Crawling into bed and sitting on the covers, you prop yourself up so you're half laying/half sitting up and call out, "Daddy..." to the open door, a childish tone to your voice. "You call me, Kitten?" you hear him ask from the other room. "Daddy come here, please," you hold out the vowels on the last word. You finally convince him to come to your shared room. He walks in and leans against the door frame smirking, "Hey there baby girl." He's obviously taking his time eyeing over your body. Even though you've always been insecure about your figure, Frank has made you learn to love yourself more and more each day. "Daddy, will you please come over here. I missed you so much." He makes his way towards the bed and you notice he's holding something behind his back. "What's that?" you ask him, your big eyes looking up at him while he stands over you smiling. "Well Kitten.. I missed you, too. I got you a present while I was away." He brings his arm from behind his back to reveal a small box wrapped with a pretty pink bow. His hands were always one of your favorite things about him. They were rough and callused from playing guitar, but warm and strong all at the same time. And his fingers... He hands you the box and you unwrap it, revealing a choker style black collar with a small lock on it. "Close your eyes and turn around for me, sugar." He takes the box from your hands and leans beside the bed. He pushes aside your hair, brings the choker to your neck and clasps it for you. It's a perfect fit. 

He sits on the bed next to you and begins to kiss you. It's sweet at first but then he shifts so you're on your back and he's on top of you. You run your fingers through his hair and give the occasional tug. Frank pulls away from the kiss to tug on your bottom lip with his teeth, then nibble on your ear and neck. You moan "Daddy." He kisses between your breasts through the lace and looks up into your eyes. He smirks. That's how you know he's up to something. "I wanna try something Kitten. Trust me?" He locks eyes with you again and kisses beside your bellybutton. "Anything for you, Daddy-O" you giggle. He kisses your tummy again and stops above your underwear. "I think you're gonna love this, baby doll." With that, he removes your undies, drapes your legs behind his back, and sets to work. As soon as his mouth touches you, your back arches and you begin to let out little gasps. He focuses on your clit and it drives you crazy. He knows your body so well and always does exactly what you want and need. You feel yourself get closer and closer to the edge but remember the rules. "D-Daddy I'm so close. May I please cum." He slows his pace and pulls away. "Not yet baby. I've still got something to try." You let out a sigh of frustration as you feel the high from your near-climax fading. He starts again. This time he adds one finger, then another. He sucks on your clit and begins fingering you. He curls his fingers upwards and hits the sweetest spot you've ever felt. Immediately you let out a loud yelp and buck your hips. You can hear him chuckle and smirk against you. You're getting close again and you feel like if you don't get some release you'll surely explode. You're near pleading, "Please please Daddy I'm so close again." He pulls away for a moment to tell you you're allowed. He crooks his fingers up one last time and you nearly scream from pleasure. Your face and chest is flushed and your breathing heavy. He gets up from his knees and crawls on top of you again. He kisses you then rolls over, situating so you're both under the covers. You curl up next to his chest and he puts his arm around you to hold you closer. "Love you Daddy." "I Love you too, baby." 

 

-Hope you enjoyed Part 1. I'll be posting more on my Wattpad under the username Myraytoro


End file.
